the secrets of me
by ReAdErSfEvEr
Summary: ally dawson has a big secret! can trish keep the secret from austin and dez or will they find out. may have some auslly. i do not own the songs!i decided to bump it up to T.
1. Chapter 1: the secret

**okay so i got this idea from a dream.**

**disclaimer: i do not own austin and ally but someday my crush will see that i'm diffent.**

* * *

Saturday 30, June 2012.

You know how team Austin always wonders how I'm so good at the guessing games well, I have these powers: I can fly, Read minds, See the future and hind my emotions. But I had to empty my mind completely. Austin was there. I couldn't read his mind like I could with everyone else. This made me want to know more about him. When I'm with him the future was clear and not fuzzy anymore.

Just then Trish walked in. "guess who got a job at-"

'American fashion'

"American fashion. You did" I said

"How did you know? I'm not wearing a uniform." Trish asked

"Come to the practice room now." I told her.

We walked up the stairs to the practice room and I told Trish to sit.

"Okay I'm here now spill!" Trish yelled

"Okay this is really big you may want to sit down and-" I was cut off by Trish.

"I am sitting."

"Okay this is big; don't freak out." She nodded for me to go on. "I have these powers I can read minds fly and see the future." I said really fast with my eyes shut.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I said I have powers! Okay?" I yelled a little too loud.

Just then we hear a sound from the other side of the door.

* * *

**i don't know when of if i will update because i'm only good at angst but i will try. review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nelson knows

**okay this is chapter two! yay! i updated!**

**now the reply to the reviews**

**queenc1: updated!**

**disclaimer: i do not own austin and ally but someday my crush will see that i'm diffent.**

* * *

Chapter 2: nelson knows

Trish and I looked at each other. We didn't know who could be on the other side of the door. I walked very slowly to the door and turned the door knob. On the other side was…..

Nelson.

"Wow my hobo teacher has powers!" nelson screamed

"shhh!" me and Trish said at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Now nelson you can't tell anyone, okay?" I said/asked

"Okay." He said. And with that he lefted.

Me and Trish were about to go back to our convo when Austin walks in.

"Sup" he asked.

"Nothing." Trish said.

"I wrote a new song."

"Cool can I hear it?" he asked

"Well I'm going to go back to work my five minute break was over two hours ago." And with that trish left.

"Okay." Austin and i both said.

We both walked to the big black grand piano and I got my book from inside the bench seat thing and started playing the song.

"_**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess**_

_**'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Driving shiny big black cars**_

_**And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything**_

_**So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away  
All my secrets away" **_i sang.

"that was amazing ally!" he said excitedly.

"thank you"

* * *

**i didn't know that i would update this soon! but like i said before i don't know when i will update!**


	3. Chapter 3: call me maybe?

**Bosnia and Herzegovina**

**Egypt**

**Netherlands**

**Switzerland**

**South Africa**

**Mexico**

**Spain**

**New Zealand**

**Brazil**

**Belgium**

**Ireland**

**Poland**

**Canada**

**United Kingdom**

**And the united states!**

**Wow! I feel so loved!**

**Disclaimer: really do I have to say it again!**

* * *

After I showed Austin the song he lefted to help Dez find his fish.*

I started to write a new song. I was thinking of dallas when I was writing it.

"_I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way"_

Then I started to think of Austin.

" _Your stare was holdin'  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
Have first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad  
It's hard to look right, at you baby,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me maybe" _

When I was done singing my cell phone rang.

"hello?" I said.

"hey" Austin said. "I called."

"What?"

"what. You said _call me maybe_ so I did." Austin said.

"okay. Bye then."

"Wait" he said. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Will you…"

* * *

**What will Austin say? No really what will Austin say cuz I don't know and I'm the writer! Lol! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: airplanes

**Okay everyone who reviewed said they want Austin to ask ally out on a date but I feel like it's a little to soon so lets see where the music takes me! And this is in Austin's pov **

* * *

"will you…. Help me weed the plants?" stupid, austin stupid! Why did I say that!

"uh sure austin. When do you want me to help you uh weed the plants?"

"can you come over at noon tomorrow?" I asked.

"uh sure thing." And with that we both ended the call.

**Ally's pov**

Wow! I was so sure he was going to ask me out. With that I went home to go to bed it was already 9: 30 pm!

**Back to Austin's pov**

"Why did I say that!" I asked myself. I went off to the back yard for some quite time to myself and saw an airplane. Then I started singing a song.

"_(Ally)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now_

_(austin)  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing  
And all the glitz and glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at the phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and  
I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_(ally)  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now_

_(austin)  
Yeah somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rapping for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant  
I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'd go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_(ally)  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now_

_(austin)  
I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shootin stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
A wish a wish right now"_

Wow I just wrote a song!

**With ally at the same time**

I saw an airplane and started singing a song.

"_(Ally)  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now  
_

_(austin)  
__I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
__To go back to a place much simpler than this  
__Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing  
__And all the glitz and glam and the fashion  
__And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
__There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
__And when you're staring at the phone in your lap  
__And you hoping but them people never call you back  
__But that's just how the story unfolds  
__You get another hand soon after you fold  
__And when your plans unravel in the sand  
__What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
__So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
__I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
__If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and  
__I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_(ally)  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now_

_(austin)  
__Yeah somebody take me back to the days  
__Before this was a job before I got paid  
__Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
__Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway  
__And back when I was rapping for the hell of it  
__But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant  
__I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
__Then maybe oh maybe I'd go back to the days  
__Before the politics that we call the rap game  
__And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
__And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
__But this is for Decatur what's up Bobby Ray  
__So can I get a wish to end the politics  
__And get back to the music that started this shit  
__So here I stand and then again I say  
__I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_(ally)  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
__I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now_

_(austin)  
__I could really use a wish right now  
__I could really use a wish right now  
__Like, like, like shootin stars  
__I could really use a wish right now  
__A wish a wish right now"_

Wow this is a great song I got to write it in my book!

* * *

**wow can anybody guess if austin has a power, if it a soul mate connection or something**

***hint try the first one hint* lol! review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: romeo and juliet?

**wow i can't believe i got over 700 views! i'm so happy i could die but i won't cuz who would write the story?**

* * *

I went to bed.

8 hours later

I called ally when I woke up.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Austin!"

"I wrote a song!"

"wow! Can I hear it?"

"okay. Here's a bit of it._ 'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars.I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now'."_

" . . ."

"ally?"

". . ."

"Oh no! The song killed her! "

". . ."

"I'm calling 911!" then I got a text.

_From Ally:_

'_That was amazing! XD' _

_To ally:_

'_Yay! You're not dead!'_

_From ally:_

'_Why would I be dead? Never mind. Be there in 5. Okay?'_

_To ally: _

'_Okay. See you then.'_

After that I ran around the house trying to find a shirt and a pair of pants. Forgetting to look in my dresser until 4 minutes later. Then I went with a red V-neck, hey its ally's favorite color, and a pair of ripped jeans.

**Ally's pov**

After Austin said 'okay' I ran to my closet and got a yellow tank top dress, what its Austin's favorite color, I pair of brown kneel high boots and my songbook. And said bye to my dad and left. I didn't tell Austin I wrote the same song last night; that can wait.

**Austin's pov (A/N wow I do this one a lot! Lol)**

I know ally has powers. I have known since the first day I laid eyes on her. I have these powers where I can fly, read minds, hide my emotions, see the future and I can see other people's auras. I know it's crazy. But-

_**RING **_

The doorbell rang. Ally must be here! Yay!

"helloooo…." I said while opening the door only for my mouth to drop ten stories.

"Uh… hello to you to I guess."

"Come in" I said moving from the door way so ALLY can come in.

"Okay where is Mrs. Moon?"

"A sister's house."

"Okay."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay"

"I know the perfect one, it's my favorite movie!"

"Zalien 1 to 7 I guess?"

"Nope. It's _'Romeo and Juliet'_!" I said happily

"Okay."

Half through the movie ally was asleep in my arms. And by the end of the movie I was asleep to.

* * *

**well i gave you some auslly and has anyone been on stardoll? they have ally clothes at the store called 'G-signed' i love it!**

**and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A KISS! ? ! ?

**I can't believe 1,068 people read my story! I am so touched. Well I guess all y'all want to read the new chapter, am I right?**

* * *

**Austin's pov**

When I woke-up I found ally in my arms. Wait what? Oh yeah we were watching 'Romeo and Juliet'. I carefully unwrapped my arms from around her and got my guitar and I sang a song that I have been secretly working on whenever I was alone. I called it 'one thing'. I wrote it about ally.

"_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my Kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

_Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing _

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_WOAH _

_You've got that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing" _I sang.

**Ally's pov **

I woke-up when Austin got up, but I pretended that I was asleep. Then I heard Austin singing a song that I didn't know but I knew all the lyrics and everything, weird right? And then when the song was over I decided to get up because I was hungry. And when I looked at Austin's face I saw, what looked to be worry.

"Did you hear what I was singing a bit ago?" Austin asked nervously. I decided to play along.

"No. what where you singing?" I asked

"uhh. A song I wrote and I named it 'forever and always'"

"Can I hear it?"

"Okay.

"_She's sitting at the table  
The hour's getting later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would've called  
She waits a little longer  
There's no one in the driveway  
No ones' said they've seen him  
"Why, is something wrong?"  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says, "Something's happened."  
That she should come right now  
Her mind goes to December  
She things of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knee first  
And he said... _

_I want you forever  
Forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always  
She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her though a million halls  
A maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened  
But she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face  
As she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside  
Holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have  
And the good life  
The house on the hillside  
Where they would...  
Stay  
Stay there forever_

_I want you forever  
Forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always_

_And always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other  
Forever and always  
Then she gets an idea  
And calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain  
And he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings  
From the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing  
As the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes and says... _

_I want you forever  
Forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always_

_And always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other  
Forever and always_

_She finishes the vows but  
The beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says... _

_I'll love you forever  
Forever and always  
Please just remember  
Even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you  
Forever and always" _Austin sang.

"I love it." I said.

"I love you."

"What?"

"Uh. I said I love it too. Yeah that's what I said." Austin said nervously.

"Okay. Want some pancake?" I asked.

"Why do you always ask because my answer will forever and always be YES?" Austin said.

"Okay. Can you get the mixing bowl for me? The shelve is too high up for me to reach." I asked

"Sure," He said before getting to bowl, "but you got to kiss me first." Austin said.

"What?"

"I said you got to kiss me." He said again

"fine." I said and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head so I ended up brushing his lips abit.

* * *

**Well I decided to leave a cliffhanger here because if I don't stop typing my mom will get suspicious and I don't want that to happen! lol and before i forget please tell me what song you would like to have in the next chapter because i'm running out of songs and thats what i use to write; it help me with where this story is going cuz without music my story will only have i person reading it and not 1,068 people!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: behind these hazel eyes

**Okay so I now know people really like my story, but I noticed that to me ally is a little ooc, so I'm going to fix that in this chapter ok now this is going to give a bit of backround on ally. So here we go!**

* * *

**Ally's pov **

After me and Austin kissed I did the normal ally thing to do. I ran home. And just my luck I saw _him_, not Austin, but _him_. I will not say his name; it will only bring back the memories.

"Ally?" _he_ said

". . ." I gave him a confuse look hoping he will leave.

"I'm sorry I guess it's just you look a lot like her."_ He _said

I just nodded afraid that if I talk he'll know I'm the same person.

When I got home I ran to my room and started murderously writing in my book. But then I was to late the flashbacks started.

'_I was upset because my latest crush, demon (A/N: PRONOUNS DE* MON NOT DEMEN) rejected me. Back then I didn't know Trish. I was crying in my bedroom in New York. When _he_ came to comfort me when he heard the news. He told me that demon was an idiot to have rejected me and that he loves me. And then I thought the feeling I felt was love to me but I was wrong. We went out on some dates and I opened myself up to him. I told him almost all of my secrets. But one day I saw him making out with Tilly Thomson. And on that day I vowed never to fall in love with anyone. And to only have little kindergarten crushes.'_

_After the flashback I started to write a new song but not one for Austin; one for me._

"_Seems just like yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spittin' me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the other side  
Anymore... Anymore_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes" _and after that I decided to go back to bed crying because of_ him_.

* * *

**I know it's short and the flashback was most likely bad but I felt like I have to update soon and I heard the the song and thought hmmm I should write it before I forget. And this is what I got. And should I keep **_**him**_** In the story or no? and can someone gave me name idea's for **_**him**_**. Because right now I got no names and I don't know how I would feel if I use the name Bryce what do you think I should do?**

**ReViEw!**


	8. Chapter 8: want u back

**I bet no one was expecting this pov for the story! It's going to be a little short I guess cuz we rarely see this person on Austin&Ally. Well we only saw her once. And I just thought of a name for **_**him **_**as I was typing this so I'm going to name him Ross; Austin moon's twin brother that he never knew about. Only difference is that ross has brown hair and blue eyes. so here we go!**

* * *

**Tilly's pov **

A week after ally left I decided to break Ross's little stupid heart. How you may ask? By dumping him over a text and over the schools PA thingy. But I now know that was a big mistake. Just then a song that goes with my mood came on so I sang along to it.

"_Ugh! _

_Mm, yeah  
La la la la la, ha ha_

_Ugh! _

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way _

_Ugh! _

_Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ugh! _

_Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans_

_Ugh! _

_You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ugh! _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ugh! _

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_Yo! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Oh! _

_Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back" _I sang. Man I want ross back!

* * *

**Okay how was that?**

**ReViEw!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ross and Austin?

**Okay so this is in ally's pov.**

When I finally woke up it was midnight and I knew I was going to be late. I got my secret clothes from under my bed and put them on. A black pair of pants and shirt with a pair of black high heel boots. And I opened my bed room window and stuck out because I didn't know if my dad was up or not. When I got there I saw jenny, riker, rocky, Ryland, stormy, dez, and Ross. Wait Ross!

'Why is he here?' I ask them telepathically** (A/N: I HOPE THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT.) **

'He has powers too' jenny told me through my mind.

"Fine!" I said out loud.

". . ."Ross looked confused with my outburst.

"So what did I miss?" I asked

"Well you missed me using my awesome powers, uh, what's your name?" Ross asked

"Jay, jay fire-gem." I said not wanting him to know I'm ally.

"Oh, I thought you were ally, hey didn't I run in to you earlier today?" he asked

"Oh yes you did." I said grateful that he believed I was not ally.

"Okay want to see what powers I have?"

"Sure" I said.

Then Ross started to stare at me for a long time.

"Who's Austin?" Ross asked

"A friend." I said

"Then why did you guys kiss?" Ross asked

"Uh because-" before I could finish I saw a flash of blonde. "Austin why are you here?" I said out loud because if I can read his mind then we can't telepathy messages to each other.

"I came with dez." Okay I side and turned to dez. "Why is he here?"

"I don't really know why I brought him here." Dez said

"dez!" I yelled

"sorry jay."

"jay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah it's jay." dez said

"Yep that's me." I said hoping he will get the clue that I'm not ally right now.

"Why are you here?" jenny, riker, rocky, Ryland, and stormy all said at the same time.

"Well someone's aura is a little black aren't they?" Austin asked

"Okay you can see aura's, is that all?" stormy ask

"Nope" Austin said "I can see you and riker are going to be a thing sometime soon."

At that comment riker and stormy both blushed.

"Is that all, because I can see the future, fly, read minds and hind my emotions." I said matter-of-fact like.

"Me too." Austin said

"Well Austin your clothes are not right for this group." We all said but Ross and Austin.

"What am I supposed to be wearing then?" Austin asked.

"guys wear black shirt and pants and black convers and girls like you wear black shirts and pant with black high heel boots." Stormy said

"I'm a dude!" Austin yelled

"Okay but my sister takes less time to do her hair then you." Stormy replied

"How do you know how long it takes me to do my hair?" Austin asked

"Mind reader, duh!" stormy said.

"Oh. Well don't read my mind then!" Austin yelled.

"Okay pretty boy." Stormy said

"Okay Austin you got a nickname already." I said

"I don't want to be pretty boy." Austin whined

"Tough luck pretty boy." Me and stormy said

**So I'm stopping it here.**

**ReViEw!**


	10. Chapter 10: two is better then one

The next day Austin and i were at the practice room working on a song for his concert next week.

"What type of song do you want?" I asked

"iwantalovesong." Austin said.

"What?" I asked "please say it again."

"I want a love song." Austin said with his head down.

"Okay I got the perfect song for you then." I said

"Okay may I hear it?"

"Okay but this is all I got right now it's the chores. . .  
_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one" _I sang. I hope he doesn't know it's about him and me.

"I like it and the first verse could be. . .  
_I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing" _he sang.

"Yeah that was great Austin!" I said

"I know." He said

"Uh Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your ego is showing."

"I know."

"Okay then"

**1 hour later (bold- Austin. **_Italics- ally_**. **Underlined- both**)**

"**I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

****So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing_

__And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

_Yeah, yeah_

__**I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey**

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one  
_Two is better than one." _ We both sang.

**Austin's pov**

"Ally I think that was the best song you have ever written!" I said to _**MY**_ ally. To what I said ally started

To turn a red like color. Then it dawned on me

"Ally you do know that this is a duet right." I asked

"Yeah so your point is?" ally asked still not getting it.

"You have to sing it with me."

"Yeah so. . ." she asked still not getting it.

"On stage where everyone can see us."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It's okay I will just have my friend stormy do it. She's an awesome singer!" ally said

"Okay."

**The next chapter will most likely be the concert and a twist that will blow your mind! Well it won't**

**blow your mind because everyone will know what will happen. And sorry about the wait. I had**

**cheerleading Thursday and Friday. And I haven't been eating right so everyone is worried about me**

**and I got school on the 28****th****. Wish me luck because I'm going to need it if I run into the flirt at school.**

**The flirt is what I'm calling one of the guys at my school because he flirts with all the girl, single or**

**not.**


	11. Chapter 11: don't die on me!

**At the concret**

**Ally's pov on the phone**

A: "what do you mean you can't make it?"

S: "sorry that it's last minute but I can't because I just got sick."

A: "last minutes! Don't you mean last second! The duet is next!"

S: "sorry bye I got to go."

Now what am I supposed to do?

**Now austins pov!**

"Okay guy this is a duet, I hope you like it!"

"**I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing" **and then stormy was supposed to come in sing the chores' with me but she didn't the voice I heard was ally's'.

"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one" we both said looking at each other.

_"I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing" _she sang in her angel like voice.

"And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one" we both sang moving closer to each other.

"_Yeah, yeah" she sang_

"**I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey" **I sang still looking at ally.

"Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one  
Two is better than one." We sang and now I'm inching my head closer to ally wanting to close the gap between us. Then right before I could we heard a gunshot and the next thing I know ally's beautiful white dress is turning red.

"Someone call 911 now!" I yelled holding ally close to me.

"Ally don't die on me" I yelled crying now. It took forever for the ambulance to come and take ally. I was about to go in after her when someone told me only family or lovers can go in. I was about to say I'm her brother but then I thought that wouldn't work because we have diffent last names and look nothing alike so I said "she's my girlfriend."

"Okay get in." the person said

Ally please be okay.

**Was anyone expecting that I wasn't but then I heard a song on the radio that I may use later on but I won't be updating a lot after the 28****th**** because of school. So yeah and I may need an oc so can someone may one because I can't update unless I get one. Oh and can someone make a plot for this because I don't like the one I have (the plot is "ally Dawson has a big secret! can trish keep the secret from austin and dez or will they find out. may have some auslly. i do not own the songs! i decided to bump it up to T." so yeah can someone help with that) thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12: forever&always

**Well this is the last chapter. Sigh. Well warning this is very depressing because I'm in the sad mood again and I had to update because it's been awhile. So here's the last chapter.**

When we got to the hospital ally was taken to the ER. I tried to go in with her but a nurse said I have to wait in the waiting room.

**4hours later**

Ally's still in the ER.

**2hours later**

Still in there

**3hours later**

A nurse just asked if I'm Austin Moon. She must be a fan.

**10 seconds later**

She said ally is dying and only has a few hours to live.

**10minutes later**

I'm in ally's room. There are a ton of wires hooked up to her, but she is still beautiful. I walked up to her and she said to me in a whisper "can you open my book on the table and sing the song for me?"

"okay"

"thank you"

I opened the book and in their was a song called 'forever&always' the same song i wrote but in a guy's point of view.

"_He's sitting at the table. The hour's getting later. She was supposed to be here. He's sure she would've called. He waits a little longer. There's no one in the driveway. No ones' said they've seen her. "Why, is something wrong?" He looks back to the window. Suddenly the phone rings. A voice says, "Something's happened." That he should come right now. Her mind goes to December. He thinks of when he asked her. He bent down on his knee first. And he said... I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always. He pulls up to the entrance. He walks right to the front desk. They lead him down a million halls. A maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened. But he can barely hear them. He tries to keep a straight face. As he walks into the room. He sits by her bedside. Holds her hand too tight. They talk about the kids they're gonna have. And the good life. The house on the hillside. Where they would... Stay. Stay there forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. And always remember. Whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other. Forever and always. Then he gets an idea. And calls in the nurses. Brings up the chaplain. And he says a couple verses. He borrows some rings. From the couple next door. Everybody's laughing. As the tears fall on the floor. he looks into her eyes and he says... I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always .And always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other. Forever and always. Forever and always. Forever and always. He finishes the vows but. The beeps are getting too slow. Her voice is almost too low. As she says... I'll love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember. Even if I'm not there. I'll always love you. Forever and always." _I sang for ally.

"ally please don't die on me, I love you." I said to ally

"Austin, I love you too." She whispered. Then I got an idea.

"ally I will be right back okay?"

"okay." She whispered.

I ran to the lady at the front desk and asked her if there was a chaplain at the hospital right now and she said yes and I told her to send him down to room 2559 and she asked why and I said "because I'm going to marry my best friend." And ran to one of the nurse and asked her to get my some rings, and she said okay and I handed her the money. I then ran back the front decks and yelled for some people to come to room 2559 right now and then I ran back to ally and I told her my idea.

"Austin that's a great idea but how are we going to do it if we have no rings, no chaplain, and nobody as the witness?"

"I have it all undercontroll, ally okay?"

"okay but what about the vows?"

"we will use the vows from the song."

"okay."

**10 minutes later**

"do you Allyson Medley Dawson**(1)(2)** take here Austin Monica Moon as your husband?" asked the chaplain

"I do." She whispered

"do you Austin Monica Moon take here Allyson Medley Dawson as your wife?" the chaplain asked

"I do." I said.

"then you may now kiss the bride."

And then I kissed the love of my life.

After the kiss everyone started the laugh. And then I looked at ally to see that her eyes were slowly closing. And the last thing she said to me was "I'll love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember. Even if I'm not there. I'll always love you. Forever and always."

Then I said "I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always .And always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other. Forever and always. Forever and always. Forever and always."

And then everyone stops laughing and it is silent. Ally Medley Moon has passed away at 7:59 pm. Her favorite time.

**Okay so this is kind-of depressing.**

**Now on with the numbers**

**See what I did there? If not this is what I did Ally A.M.M and Austin A.M.M.**

**My first number! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**I was wondering if you guys want to read some one-shots, because I want to make a one-shot to "true" and "on the way down" by Ryan Cabrera and "dark side" by Kelly Clarkson and "the A team" by Ed Sheeran and "she's so mean" by Matchbox Twenty and "the story of us" by Taylor Swift and a lot more.**

**ReViEw!**


End file.
